A Good Different
by Aiming To Miss
Summary: Draco finds hope when all hope seems lost. It also comes in strange packages. Full summary inside, HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is starting during 6****th**** year and it's kinda in the middle. It goes along with all the real story up to the point where I'm starting which is right before Harry finds Draco in the bathroom with myrtle. Some of the things are the same and I'm using Rowling plot for some parts. Some of the same people die and some don't. This is rated M for future chapters. Oh, and Harry is always on bottom. Always. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. I don't really consider myself a good writer but I really wanted to do this so here goes. Again, like I said, be kind….Enjoy.**

"Where are you, Malfoy?" Harry murmured to himself.

Harry was wondering around the halls with the marauders map stuck to his nose and his eyes zooming across the paper. He decided it was time to get out of the commons room after nearly dieing of boredom and so the only reasonable thing to do was of course look for Malfoy. Harry could tell himself that he wasn't obsessed and didn't spend almost every waking moment wondering what the bloody Slytherin was up to, but Gryffindors were supposed to be honest.

Harry nearly walked into suit of armor when he spotted Malfoy in a bathroom just down the hall from were Harry was standing. He looked up from the map and noticed that he had stopped right in front of the wall between the armor and tapestry and if someone saw him it would look extremely odd, but he didn't have time to think such things. He found what he was looking for.

Harry walked purposely down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom door. He wasn't really sure if he wanted a confrontation with Malfoy. He really just wanted to see what he was doing, so he cracked the door open as quietly as he could and peeked in.

Malfoy was standing in front of the sinks with his back towards Harry. All Harry could see was Malfoy leaning over the sink and…were his shoulders shaking? Was Malfoy crying?!

Harry leaned into the door a little to get a better view at the same time as Malfoy let out a quiet sob, but in the enclosed bathroom it sounded much louder and echoed. The result ended with Harry jumping at the sound and falling over into the bathroom.

Malfoy spun around as Harry scrambled to his feet. Both boys throw there wands up to point at the other. First there was surprise on the Slytherins face, which quickly turned into anger. Harry could see his tear stained face as Malfoy looked at him.

Draco didn't know what to do. He had though he was alone. When he turned around and saw Harry Potter standing there, which was the last person he expected to see, his mind went blank. And then he saw the way Potter was looking at him.

"I don't need sympathy from you, Potter." Draco spat out.

"Well that's good, because you're not going to get it!" Harry said defensively. "What are you crying for?" He asked a little more nicely.

"It's none of your bloody business! And for your information I was not crying. Malfoys don't cry." Draco said as he brought his sleeve up to wipe the tears away quickly.

"Well you could have fooled me." Harry said while still pointing his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked and him as if he was going to say something and then he looked down and dropped his wand to his side. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Well go ahead and curse the living daylights out of me, as I assume that's why you're here." Malfoy said as he folded his arms around his chest. "It would help if I was permanently damaged." He murmured to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…Well, get on with it."

"With what" Harry asked confused. Harry thought is was safe to put his wand down now so he let his arm drop and he slipped his wand in his front pocket for easy access.

"With the whole cursing me thing. Come on now, I haven't got all day."

"I'm not going to hex you." Harry said while crossing his arms too.

Draco looked at Harry like he was crazy and then turned around and walked back to the sink and turned the faucet on.

"What are you doing?"

"Well if you not going to do anything then I will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to drown myself" and with that Draco stuck his head in the sink.

Harry just stood there not knowing what to do. He just watched Malfoy for a little bit. Draco grabbed both sides of the sink so hard that his knuckles turned white and Harry couldn't take it any longer. He lunged forward and yanked Draco's head out of the water. Malfoy started coughing and fell.

Harry dropped to his knees and held Draco's face between his hands.

"What the Hell do you think your doing!? Are you mad!"

Draco looked up at Harry with dark grey eyes full of sadness and at that moment all Harry wanted to do was to hold Draco in his arms until every last bit of sadness was gone. There was more misery and unhappiness in those eyes than anything Harry had ever seen.

Draco yanked Harry's hands off his face and pulled himself over against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Why did you stop me?" Draco sighed in a defeated voice with his head resting on his knees.

"Well that's a stupid question. I don't want you to die Malfoy. Even if you do hate me."

"Potter, you don't understand. Death would be saving me. It might even save my family." Draco said after lifting his head up off his knees. He paused and looked down at his feet. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You don't care."

"I do care, Malfoy. Like I just said, I don't want you to die." Harry paused and took a breath. "If this has anything to do with Voldemort, maybe we can help."

"No one can help. It's a lost cause."

Harry thought about what was happening. Malfoy was talking to him about his problems. As weird as it might sound this was a good thing. Maybe Malfoy would tell Harry what he's been up to.

Harry took a deep breath "We can help. We can talk to Dumbledore right now if you like."

Draco's head shot up and his eyes were glaring. "Are you insane, Potter? You know who told me if I don't succeed at the task he gave me that he would kill my parents….and me, if I survive. And now you're telling me to risk all that and tell his worst enemy? As you just saw, I would rather kill myself than to let that slit-nosed freak do away with me. I'm better than that."

"It wouldn't be like that though. We could protect you. You could even be a spy or something. Something could be worked out. There are always other options."

"Well aren't you the optimist. You know, things don't always work out in your favor. Sometimes things suck and there nothing you can do about it."

"You don't think I know that? Do you know what I've been through since I was born? All the crap I had to take and all the stuff I've gone through?

But I got through it. And if you just stop feeling sorry for yourself then you and your parents will too."

"Quite the inspirational speaker, aren't we, Potter." Draco drawled "and I could care less about my parents. There the ones that forced me into this."

Harry stood up and gazed down at Draco "Malfoy, if you come to our side, I promise nothing will happen to you. I won't let it."

Draco stood up too and this time Malfoy looked down on Harry. "Why are you doing this? You have no reason to help me."

"I want to help. I want to save as many people as I can."

Draco inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Fine." He whispered "I'll go." He said a little stronger.

Harry grinned and held out his hand. "Friends?"

Draco stared at his hand then looked up. "I said I'd go. Don't push it."

Draco walked past Harry towards the door. This was completely different than what Harry expected to happen when he saw the little dot labeled Draco Malfoy in the bathroom. It was a good different though. This night turned into something that could change everything. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by said dot.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was baffled. He had no idea why Potter was helping him. He half excepted Harry to disappear into thin air. His own Mother and Father wouldn't help him. After Voldemort told him what he had to do, his father took him into a room and beat him and told him that it was all his fault that Voldemort was angry. He told him that if he failed he would kill him before Voldemort could get the chance. All Draco wanted was to get out. He hated it all. And there it was, his beacon of light. His escape. Harry Potter. He wanted to thank Harry, to say something, but his pride wouldn't let him. He was in no way use to asking for help. He didn't know what got into him in the bathroom to make him do that. Desperation? Fear? Whatever it was, he was glad "it" had more courage than him. As they neared Dumbledore's office Draco started to have second thoughts.

_What if Dumbledore sees me and sends for the Dementors or something?_

_Don't be silly, He'll listen to you. He'll help you._

_But what if he doesn't? Then what?_

_Well, then I'm screwed…_

"Lemon Drops"

Draco looked up from his troubling thoughts and saw that they had reached Dumbledore's Office. The gargoyle was turning around to show a staircase. Harry hopped on and looked at his shoes while Draco stepped in after.

_No going back now. _Draco thought with a sigh.

They got to the top of the stairs and Harry stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came an old voice from the other side.

Harry entered confidently, but Malfoy hesitated slightly before slowly walking in trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as he could. It didn't work.

"Well, hello Harry, Draco" Dumbledore said nodding to each one in turn. "What a pleasant surprise, and if I might say so, a bit strange. What can I do for you boys, and at this late hour?"

"Well, professor, Malfoy wants to help our side. He doesn't want to be a death eater. He needs our protection from Voldemort."

Draco was looking around the room. Anywhere but at Dumbledore. He was surprised at how embarrassing this was. He wouldn't be the least bit shocked if his face wasn't bright red. Dumbledore looked up from Harry straight into Draco's eyes. Malfoy saw that there was a little grin on his face and he felt the corners of his mouth slowly move upward into a small smile. There was something about Dumbledore. Draco trusted him. He knew he wouldn't let him down.

"Is this true Draco?"

Draco gazed at the ceiling before answering. "Yes."

"We'll start working on something right now then" Dumbledore nodded and turned around to walk to his desk. He sat down and gestured to Draco and Harry to sit.

"Why don't you start by telling me what you know about Voldemort and what's happened to you since he's returned."

Draco started telling his tale. In the back of his mind he knew there could be harsh consequences for his actions but at the moment he didn't care. He concentrated on his story while Dumbledore sat there listening intently. Dumbledore would nod occasionally and ask a few questions here and there but other than that it was all Draco. Malfoy chanced a glance at Harry every so often, at which Draco would receive a small supportive smile. He didn't know why but this made him happy. To be on the good side of the Savior of the wizarding world. He felt better in that moment than he had in a very long time.

Draco of course didn't tell Dumbledore everything. He had no intention of admitting that he was beaten regularly by his father or that when the death eaters came to his home he was even more abused. His mother or father never did anything about it and he didn't trust any of his "friends" with the information either. Most of his friends were sons or daughters of death eaters and if any of them told there parents he was likely to be beaten more, so he usually stayed locked in his room when they had company. He loved going to school now. He was often giddy with it in the days before departure from is house. And as it was, he always dreaded Christmas break because his parents would send for him to come home. He was the one they would send for to take out there anger. He had the crucio curse used on him many times and he had many scars from there routine punishments. The worst time was when his father found out that he wasn't exactly into girls, but that was a different story. The thing was that his parents would have never done that before Voldemort. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to help with the war against Voldemort. "He" was the cause of all this. His parents use to love Draco, before HE came back. He could be blamed for everything.

OoooOoooO

Harry sat there listening to Draco while he talked. He felt a sense of accomplishment. He had been wondering where and what Malfoy was doing all this time and now he was right here on there side. He never thought this would happen. When you thought of the name Malfoy, you didn't think good or decent. More than likely, the words evil or manipulative came up. This was definitely different.

"Draco, this has been very enlightening. Thank you. Now I must send you off to bed. It is very late. We will talk later about your new arrangements. Goodnight." Dumbledore stood and walk them to the door.

"Thank you, Professor" Harry added before stepping out, followed by Draco.

Before they reached the stairs Dumbledore called out.

"It's best not to tell anyone about this. Not a word to your friends, Harry. They find out later. Act as if nothing happened."

Harry nodded and stepped on the stairs. At the bottom Harry and Draco turned to face each other before going to there dormitories. Malfoy opened his mouth as if to say something and then quickly closed it and looked at his shoes. Harry spoke to end the awkward silence.

"Well….I…I guess I see you tomorrow." Harry spoke quietly and turned away.

Draco watched Harry walk away, and then turned towards his own dormitory. He really didn't want to like Potter. Harry had been the one person he was sure he would never stop hating, but even as he walked down the hall he found himself not hating Harry. How could he after what Harry had done for him. He would just have to see where this new path led him.

xxxOxxx

The next day in potions class Snape walked in and clapped his hands. Writing appeared on the board.

"Today I will be assigning partners for you to be working with for the rest of the week. We're starting a very difficult potion and it will require concentration and let's try to keep the stupidity down to a minimum." Snape glanced at the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "Let's see…..We'll have Blaise and Pansy, Dean and Seamus, Harry and…..Draco," Snape paused for dramatic effect and then moved on. Once everyone was paired Snape walked up to his desk. "You may now begin."

Harry looked over to Draco who was busy getting the ingredients for the potion. He walked over to him and stood there.

"Well, come on. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me." Draco looked up expectantly. Harry stood where he was for a few seconds and then went to help Malfoy. After about an hour of work together, Draco was very annoyed and Harry was very confused. He didn't really know what they did wrong but there was definitely something not right considering that there potion was supposed to be a light blue color and there's was Black. It was also giving off the smell of wet dog. It was also obviously Harry fault because Draco kept reminding him at that fact. Harry reached for what he thought was the next ingredient and held it above the cauldron. He let it slip out of his fingers at the same time as he heard a gasping noise from his right side.

"NO POTTER! YOU IDIOT!" and with that Draco dived under the table.

Harry stared back at the potion before he realized he had done something wrong. He thought it would be a good idea to follow Malfoy's lead and get under the table once the potion started to scream. It was a mere second after Harry got under the shelter of the table that he heard an explosion. After it was over Harry and Draco slowly emerged from under the table. It was like looking at two white dots in a black room. The only problem was the room was not black when they started, nor where the occupants of the room. There was an extremely angry black dot standing in the front, and you could almost see the red shining though. Harry gave Malfoy a fleeting look and Draco returned it with glare.

"Potter, Malfoy. Would you please come here?" Snape said in a calm almost whisper which scared Harry more than if he would have screamed.

Harry and Draco walked up to stand in front of Snape. Harry swallowed hard and looked down.

"Detention. Both of you. Tonight." Snape spat out. "The lessons over for today. You will all use the rest of the class to clean up."

Harry and Draco turned around and started to clean up.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't know it would do that." Harry said while using his wand to clean there desk.

"Well you should have known! You should pay more attention." Draco said in a harsher tone than what he was going for. Harry looked up from his work and gave Malfoy another apologetic look. Draco noted that Harry look almost cute when he was guilty. Then he scolded himself for having such a thought. He was supposed to be angry at Harry.

Later that day Harry got a letter saying he was to meet Hagrid at the front doors at 7:00 for his detention. Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione waiting for the 7:00 to come. Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess and Hermione was nagging at them to do there homework when Harry looked at his watch. It was 5 till so he decided to head on down. He said goodbye to his friends and went out the door. When he got down to the stairs he saw that Malfoy was already down there waiting. He strode over to Draco and waited.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Harry opened his mouth to say other apologetic words but Malfoy cut in.

"It's ok. Don't worry about." Harry shut in mouth quickly and blushed. He thought Malfoy would be mad at him.

Draco looked at Harry and could help but smile. Luckily Harry was more interested in his shoes so he didn't see this. Did Harry know he was being adorable?

_Harry is not adorable!_

_But look, he's all embarrassed and blushing, you can't say that's not sweet._

_Sweet? When did I start calling anyone sweet?_

Draco shook his head to get rid of his thought when the doors opened and in came Hagrid.

"Well hello there Harry." He beamed at Harry and turned to Draco. "Draco." He said a little less enthusiastically. "Follow me"

Harry and Draco fell in behind Hadrid while Hadrid headed for his hut. When they got there Hadrid turned to them.

"Now for your detention, you'll be Painten them boxes ov'r there. Now they all got to be Red. I'm getting so' more animals and they like the color red, see. Theres the paint there. Well, off you get."

Draco looked at the boxes they had to paint and scowled. He hated manual labor. It was such dirty work. He was brought up where everything was done for him by servants and house elves so he wasn't really used to doing things like this. Hadrid sat on a stump around the boxes and got out a knife and a stick and started to whittle. So he was going to watch them the whole time. Great. Draco thought.

Just them an owl flew over Draco's head and landed on Hadrid's lap. Hadrid took the letter off the owl's leg and unrolled it. Draco watched him read it. Hadrid suddenly got up and put up his stuff.

"You'll be fine on your own for a while won't cha? Yeah I reckon you will." Then he stood up and headed for the castle.

Once Hadrid was out of sight Draco let out a sigh.

"Well that was lucky. I thought we would actually have to spend time with him."

Harry glared at him. "You know, he's really not that bad. You just don't give him a chance. And you better get used to him. You guys are on the same side now."

Draco just shrugged and walked over to the boxes. "Here, help me carry this over there."

Harry walked over and got on the other side of the box. It really wasn't that big so when they both had a handle on the box there faces were close. Draco could see the famous scar and wow, he did have dazzling green eyes. He found himself wanting to take off those glasses and run his fingers through his dark hair and….What was he thinking? Well, he was thinking that the boy standing in front off him was a very attractive boy.

_Oh, what the heck._

Draco set the box down and straightened up. Harry looked up at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"You know Potter, You have Beautiful eyes."

"Wha…" Harry glanced up at Draco with surprised eyes before blushing madly.

Draco groaned and gave Harry a seductive grin. Malfoy noticed that they were close to the hut so he used that. He backed Harry into the wall and placed his hands on the side of Harry's face. Draco then took Harry's lips with his own. At first Harry didn't know what to do. Then he took his hands and placed them on Malfoy's chest intending to push him away. Instead, Draco's hand left Harry's face and grabbed his wrists and slammed them on either side of Harry's head. Harry felt helpless, but only for a moment because Draco started to use his tongue his persuade Harry to join in. Harry was shocked beyond reason. He'd never been kissed like this. Then Harry let slip a moan which made Draco chuckle into Harry's mouth.

"You like that?" Draco asked as he pulled away.

Harry looked up at Draco, which he just noticed now how much taller Malfoy was than him, and just stared. He was still breathing hard and he didn't know if he could talk. He couldnt even think. Draco looked down, shook his head and turned away; Harry could hear him laughing to himself as he headed toward the boxes. Harry didn't say anything the rest of the time, which turn out not to be very much longer. Hadrid returned and they only had 2 and half boxes done, but Hadrid still let them go back up to the castle. Harry didn't speak on the way up there and once they got inside the front doors Draco turned to him.

"Well, Good night Potter. I'll be waiting for round 2." Draco grinned and turned around and headed for the dungeons. He knew Potter was back there most likely blushing like crazy. He smiled to himself. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**Ok, that's chapter 2. I hope it didn't go to fast. I was really anxious to get to the Draco and Harry loving on each other part. Ok well give me some fed back if you want. You know its needed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I'm sorry if there's a lot of time between chapters. I can only write when my moms not home. I know that sounds dumb but she is anti computer, well anti everything electronic really. I have to be sneaky. And I am a bit of a procrastinator. I try harder. Ok, onward then. Enjoy.**

Harry hadn't talked to Draco for a week. He didn't even look at him in the halls or in class. If Draco didn't know better, he'd have thought that Harry was mad at him. But of course Malfoy knew better. Harry was simply avoiding Draco. That seemed to be his method of denial. He guessed he was just going to act like it never happened.

_Of course he's avoiding you. You kissed his brains out without even the smallest warning._

_Oh, it wasn't that bad. AND HE LIKED IT!_

_That does change what you did._

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the very thing they were about. Harry walked around the corner by himself and about ran into Draco. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Of course Draco wasn't alone. If he had been, the situation would have been much more awkward. But Malfoy was surrounded by his usual crew, Crabb and Goyle, and Pansy and Blaise. On the occasion they did run into each other, Draco would simply go along with his friends' insults so they wouldn't suspect anything. That's fully what he planned on doing this time. Blaise spoke up first.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Blaise sneered. Then he looked around behind Harry. "Where's your Stupid little fan club?"

"Oh, Sod off you brainless git!" Harry spat out angrily. He was not in the mood.

"Well, a little touchy today now aren't we?" Pansy said. Harry glared. "I'd be careful what you say around us Potter. Malfoy here's got connections." She spoke confidently.

She looked around to make sure there were no teachers around and leaned forward and said in a fake whisper "You do know your going to lose. He'll kill you."

"Yeah, but first he'll kill all your friends. One. By. One. So you'll be all alone when you die….just like you are now….hmmm…how convenient." Blasie said with an evil grin.

He raised his wand to point it right at Harry. He opened his mouth but Draco stepped in front on him.

"Leave it. He's not worth the trouble" Draco glanced behind him with a sneer on his lips that didn't quick touch his eyes and looked back to Blaise.

"Whatever. Your day will come." He turned and left. Everyone else followed. Draco looked back as they turned the corner and saw Harry standing there and then he took off down the hall as fast as he could. Draco turned to his friends.

"I'll catch up with you later." He said and quickly turned down another hall before they had a chance to say anything.

Draco waited at the end of the hall until his friends where out of sight and backtracked to where he ran into Harry. He walked on to where he hoped Harry went. He stopped in the middle of the hall when he heard a quiet sound come from the classroom beside him. Draco walked over to the door and brought up his hand to knock, and then he thought better of it and reached down and turned the knob. He poked his head in and was confronted at what he saw. Harry was standing in the middle of the room walking down one of the isles of desks. One hand was on his cheek covering his mouth and the other was wrapped around the front of his waist. Draco could only see Harry's back but he could still tell that Harry was upset. Draco stepped into the room and closed the door. At the sound of the door closing Harry spun around and there eyes meet. Draco noted that Harry's face looked a bit wet.

"Oh God, not you." Harry mumbled as he "nonchalantly" swiped his fingers under his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he said louder.

"I just….I don't know…came to check on you I guess."

"Well, alright, you've done that. You can go now." Harry sighed and sat down in the desk beside him and looked at his hands which were folded in his lap.

Draco looked at him and walked over to stand in front of him. Harry sighed again before saying "What."

The blond kneeled down in front of Harry so he could look at his face. Harry kept looking down, not wanting to meet the grey eyes. He didn't want Draco to know that a few minutes ago; Draco's friends had stated his worst fears. So he continued to look down and struggled to stop the tears that were threatening to pour even now.

"Potter….what really happened?"

"Nothing Malfoy. It—It's nothing."

"You really think I'm going to believe that? Come on Potter."

Harry's head came up at the concern and sincere interest in Draco's voice. When there eyes met Harry quickly dropped his head again.

"It's just, I—I want my friends to be safe. I mean what if Voldemort does come here and kill everyone I have ever cared about. I want them to go, let me do this by myself. But…." Harry paused as he struggled with the tears forming under his eyes. "I know this is selfish but" He lowered his voice to a whisper "I don't want to be alone."

A single tear came rolling down his cheek. Draco impulsively reached his hand out and wiped it away with his thumb. Harry looked up almost sheepishly and Draco gazed into those brilliant emerald eyes, and that's when Malfoy realized he that he couldn't leave Harry alone. He liked being around him. It was a strange feeling he couldn't explain. He wanted to see that face many more times in the future. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco's placed his hand on the side of Harry's face and leaned in. There lips met and Harry gasped in surprise. He didn't move for a few seconds but then he felt Draco's tongue at his lips waiting for consent. He couldn't ignore it. Harry brought up his hand and put it on Malfoy's shoulder and tilted his head.

This wasn't like there first kiss. That was rough and playful, but this one, it was different. It was softer and gentler. Harry was enjoying it way too much.

Draco finally pulled away when air was needed. Then he looked straight into Harry's eyes, which were somewhat dazed, and took hold of Harry's hand that was still on his shoulder.

"You'll never be alone Harry. Not on my watch." Draco whispered.

Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was filled with warmth at those words and he couldn't explain why. All he could was lean forward and wrap his arms around the blonde in front of him. Draco was taken aback by the action. He'd never been flat out hugged. If felt wonderful. He chuckled and hugged Harry back.

"What?" Harry asked as he pulled back.

"Nothing." Draco smiled and stood up.

Harry stood up beside him and smiled up at him. Harry was much happier now. Ecstatic really.

oo0oo

In 3 days Harry would have to go back to the Dursleys. Christmas Break was going to start and Dumbledore had told him he would have to go back there. He wasn't really sure why but there was no arguing with Dumbledore, so here Harry was, in the common room sitting by the fire, listening to Ron and Hermione talk about going to Number 12 Grimmald Place. He would only have to stay there for two weeks but that alone was enough to make him go mad. And he wouldn't get to see Draco.

In the past month or so Draco and Harry had been getting very close. They would sneak away at night and meet up in an empty classroom or The Room of Requirements. They usually just talked when they met. Draco wanted to try all sorts of things with Harry but every time he tried to make a move Potter would redden and push him away with an amused sigh. They would make out sometimes but if truth be told, Harry was terrified of going any further. Well, he would have two Malfoy-free weeks to think it over.

_TWO WEEKS WITHOUT DRACO! _It was a strange that that thought concerned him. It made Harry's stomach tightened every time he thought about leaving him. Draco would actually be going with Dumbledore to Grimmald Place. He was planning on informing everyone about Draco's team change this Christmas break. Harry really wanted to be with Draco to support him but of course he couldn't.

Malfoy's parents thought he was staying at Hogwarts so he was in the clear. That didn't stop him from being bloody scared that they would find out. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He tried not to show weakness in front of anyone. The only person that had really seen Draco's vulnerable side was Harry. And that was the night of his breakdown and of course, the night of his shining hope.

oo0oo

Harry came down to stand in front of the front doors with the rest of the Gryfindores that were going home for Christmas. There things were already on the train and they were waiting for the carriages. Harry saw Draco walking down the Stairs and he gave him a small smile. Malfoy strolled by Harry on his way to Dumbledores office.

"Wish me luck, Potter." Draco whispered as he slid past Harry.

Harry reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Luck"


	4. Chapter 4

10 more days

10 more days. When said in regular conversation, it didn't sound like that much. But of course these were Dursley days. Much worse and not at all regular. Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It seemed like it had been at least 12 years since leaving Hogwarts. Of course it had only been 4 days but still. Harry lifted his head off the pillow at the sound of his Aunt Petunia sliding his supper under the door. _Soup again. Brilliant! _Harry had been having soup and stale bread twice a day since he got here. And if wasn't even real soup. It was a clear, brown color and tasted like those beef cubes. It was usually cold. He more often than not didn't even eat it. He would sneak out and walk to the local gas station and store up on chips and green sour punch straws with money he "borrowed" from the Dursley's change jar in the kitchen. The blue sour punch straws were his favorite but as much as he hated to admit it, the green ones reminded him of Draco, so that's what he got.

Harry leaned over and looked at the clock. It said 9:37 p.m. He signed and glanced out his window. The streetlight glow came through his window and hit him in the face. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remind himself he only had 10 days left and that Dumbledore was a smart man and knew what he was doing.

Harry finally got up when the need to relieve himself became to strong. He went to his door and down the hall to the bathroom. Feeling much better, he walked back to his room. When he opened the door he had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming in surprise and complete joy.

Malfoy lay on his bed with his feet crossed at the ankles and his hands behind his head. He looked bored and completely beautiful. Harry quickly closed the door and rushed over to the bed.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Harry said in whisper.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Potter. I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by."

"You can't be real. I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Of course I'm real. There's no way you could dream up something this good." Draco whispered then smiled at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And why are whispering?" Draco said in a low voice.

"Because if my Aunt and Uncle find out you're here, they'll murder me. Be the way, how did you get here? And through my window, too? We are on the second story and last time I checked there was no ladder out there."

"I have my ways." Draco paused at the 'No, really' look on Harry's face. "Dumbledore brought me. Look outside."

Harry went to his window and glanced out past the street. Sure enough, Dumbledore was standing by a tree in the shadows. He waved and then disappeared.

"So, this is where you live? You poor thing. And with muggles too." Draco stated while looking around the room with a disgusted look on his face.

"You should my old room."

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked at Malfoy.

"What?" Draco whispered.

"Nothing. Just, why are you here?"

Draco sighed "Well, Dumbledore told everyone. The majority wasn't too happy." He looked up with a smirk. "I don't think they trust me."

"Well, there just going to have to deal with it." Harry said firmly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Ron was most definitely not ok with it. He actually left the room. Mumbling something about another Snape."

Harry smiled, knowing he would have probably thought the same thing if he had been in that situation. "I'll talk to him. He'll come around."

They both looked at each other and Harry looked down realizing they were alone on a bed. For some reason he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He stood up so Malfoy wouldn't see and walked over to Hedwig's cage. He gave his owl a treat and turned back around to find Malfoy staring at him.

"Come Here"

Harry walked over to the bed and stood there. Malfoy suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him down on top of Draco. Harry gasped and rolled over to where he was beside Draco as fast as he could.

"What'd you do tha…" Harry stopped short when he heard Malfoy laughing.

"Have I told you lately that you're completely adorable when you're embarrassed?" Draco said with a grin, which of course made Harry's cheeks redden even more. Draco smiled at Harry and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. Harry sighed and put his head on Malfoy's shoulder.

"So, why did Dumbledore bring you here?"

"Most likely to make up for the fact that he's making you stay here."

"Well, at any rate I'm glad he brought you."

Draco looked down at Harry who was smiling up at him. His throat tightened at the thought of how much he had missed that smiling face. And it had only been 4 days. Draco leaned down and took Harry's lips. He expected Harry to push him away or at least do that sigh thing he always did and turn his face. He did neither. Harry brought up his head and met him with the same eagerness as Draco. Harry raised his hand up and set it on Draco's chest.

"Did I hear voices com…..AHHH!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BOY!"

Harry and jumped off the bed with amazing speed. Draco didn't even know what was going on at first. Uncle Vernon was standing in the door. Draco had never met him but he had heard Harry talking about him and guessed it was him. He looked at Harry who was looking completely embarrassed and mortified. Uncle Vernon stomped forward toward Harry and Harry actually flinched.

"YOU BLOODY FAG! YOU STUPID QUEER!" Uncle Vernon shouted and then before Draco could even blink, Uncle Vernon's hand shot out and struck Harry in the face. Harry fell to the floor. Draco was up, wand in hand in a split second. Uncle Vernon looked fearful at first but it was quickly replaced with smugness.

"I'm guessing by the fact that you have that wand that you go to the same freak school as this piece of dirt right here. That means you can't use that against me. You would get expelled." Uncle Vernon spat out and looked and Draco with satisfaction.

Malfoy could hardly think through the cloud of anger. He wanted so badly to curse that behemoth of a man. He almost did before he realized how stupid that would be. His father worked at the ministry after all. It wouldn't take long for him to find out where Draco was and what he was doing and that would be disastrous. Instead, he held his tongue. He looked at Harry's uncle and changed his features to show nonchalance.

"You, know. Your right. I can't use magic." Malfoy said with a shrug and tucked his wand in his back pocket. He then turned around to face Uncle Vernon again. "But that doesn't stop me from doing this."

Malfoy brought his hand back and then his hand connected with Uncle Vernon's face. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a book that was lying on the floor. He waved his arms in the air right before he came crashing down. He hit his head on the dresser and lay there unconscious. Draco took a deep breath and shook his hand to rid the pain that was pounding through it.

Draco turned around to find Harry on the floor by the bed. He had his back resting against the bed and his knees pulled up to his chin. His hand was covering the right side of his face where he was hit. Malfoy could see the blood flowing out of his nose. He knelt down beside him and brought up his hand. He could see through the spaces in Harry's fingers where a black eye was already forming. Harry looked up at him.

"Thank You." Harry said and looked down at his broken glasses on the floor. He picked them up and examined them in his hands. "And I'm sorry."

"For what? You can't help that your Uncles a complete arse."

The corners of Harry's mouth moved up slightly and he gave Malfoy that shy timid smile that Draco had seen so much.

"Now move your hand. Let me look at you." Draco ordered gently

Harry slowly lowered his hand from its position on his face. He kept looking at Draco and reminding himself that it was real. Draco was really here in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. He really just punched his uncle in the face to stand up for him. He was really here in front of him, taking care of him. Draco's hand came over his cheek in more of a caress than an examination and Harry looked away quickly and found great interested in a cob web next to the bed. Draco saw this and the slight pink that dusted Harry's cheeks and started to laugh.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Draco said with a chuckle.

Harry shook his head and tried to fit his glasses back together.

"Come on. We can have Dumbledore fix those when he come to get us."

"Us? I'm going too?" Harry blurted out.

"Of course you're coming." Malfoy sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to explain that." Draco waved his hand in the direction of Harry's Uncle.

"Well, it's not like you hit him for no good reason. Dumbledore will understand."

"Yeah, I…" Draco cut off at the shushing noise coming from Harry. He almost said something because after all, you don't shush a Malfoy, but Harry put his hand up to silence Malfoy.

"There's someone at the door." Harry said.

Draco looked at the clock by the bed. It was 10:00. "That's Dumbledore"

"Well, that's cool." Harry said and smiled up at Draco. "Lets go."

Harry gathered all his stuff and followed Draco down the stairs. Dumbledore and his Aunt Petunia were standing by the door looking up at them. Dumbledore stood with a polite smile and his face and His Aunt looked like she just swallowed a giant lemon. Harry suppressed a smile while walking down to meet them.

"You all ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I'm all set."

"Good. Good." Dumbledore said pleasantly and turned to Petunia. "It was very nice talking to you. Good night. Come boys."

They walked out of the house and across the street. Dumbledore stopped when they were under the shadow of a tree. He looked down at Harry and pointed his wand at the glasses in his hand. They were fixed instantly.

"Thank you, sir."

"No need, Harry. Just be more careful. I might suggest taking your glasses off before getting into a fight. And as for you Mr. Malfoy, next time try not to knock him out, ok?" Dumbledore said with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Now hold tight" He said as he held his arm out. Then they disappeared.


End file.
